Valentine's Day
by XIV.XV
Summary: Kyouya has lump in his pants and he wants to get rid of it this Valentine's Day. Please R&R! I might write more if you do. . .


**Valentine's Day**

By Leash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Note: **I wrote this for a friend a while back and had to switch the names around so that it would fit. It may not be up to par, but enjoy!

* * *

"Kaoru." Kyouya cooed. 

He rested his head on his lover's shoulder. Kaoru sighed and tilted his head to the side to give Kyouya more room. He gave Kaoru's neck a quick little kiss then looked out over the water. Tonight was the night! The night that Kaoru would officially be his. They had been dating for two and a half years but that wasn't enough for him, he wanted more...And he was going to get it. After all, there was no way that he was going to let Hikaru and Haruhi go further than he and Kaoru had. Oh yes. He would always remember tonight. Besides...he had a huge lump in his pants that he needed to get rid of.

Kyouya had taken Kaoru slightly out of Tokyo to a mountain for Valentine's Day. His family owned a resort there and the view was spectacular. He had planned a wonderful breakfast-in-bed, then he made sure that Kaoru got pampered all day. Then Kyouya gave Kaoru a small new necklace for him to wear to dinner tonight that Kyouya knew would look great on Kaoru.

Dinner was a success. Kyouya had taken Kaoru to a new restaurant that would soon become Kaoru's favorite place to eat out. He and Kaoru had then left and went to lover's lane and watched the sun set over the water, Kaoru wrapped tightly in Kyouya's arms.

"Yes, Kyouya?" Kaoru said looking up at Kyouya, his eyes glowing in pure untainted happiness. Kyouya gulped and moved his hand to that lump in his pants making sure it was still there. "Well? What is it?"

Coming out of his daze, he started...

"We've been together for quite some time now."

"So we have," Kaoru looked right up. Kyouya began to get so nervous that he started to rethink his decision.

"And since my father has finally come to terms with my choice of a life partner, I think it's time," Kyouya had rehearsed this perfectly in his head...and that had all gone down the drain.

"Time? Time for what?" Kaoru now gave Kyouya his full undivided attention. Kyouya began to falter.

"That-that we go to the next level in our relationship."

"Oh really?" Kaoru turned in Kyouya's arms and was now face-to-face with him. His eyebrows raised in suspicion. "And how do you suppose we get there?"

_Hmm._ Kyouya thought. _He must think I mean something else. Dammit I can't turn back now._

Kyouya pressed on.

"I think we should get there by doing this..." In one smooth motion, Kyouya went down on one knee, took out that lump in the pocket of his pants, and opened it to reveal a perfect engagement ring. Kaoru froze. Kyouya took a deep breath.

"Kaoru Hitachiin..." He really enjoyed saying his whole name. The way it rolled off his tongue and sounded. Though Kyouya did really like the sound of 'Kaoru Ootori' too. "Like I said before, I think that we should take our relationship to the next level. So… Will you marry me?"

Kyouya looked up at Kaoru. The whole time that he had been talking, Kaoru had been staring at Kyouya. Then Kaoru realized that it was his turn to talk.

"Oh my God! Kyouya! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Kaoru began to throw his arms around Kyouya. Luckily, he stood up in time to prevent a repeat performance of their first kiss. . . Kyouya never did thank Hikaru for tripping his brother and making him fall on Kyouya, the fall ending with the two of them kissing. Later, they both admitted their feelings for the other. Anyways. . .

Kyouya caught Kaoru and swung him around in a circle. Both of them laughing. Once he was done doing that, Kyouya put Kaoru down and finally placed the ring on his finger. Then with out any warning what so ever, he kissed him again.

On this kiss, he took his time. Kaoru had a new taste to him. One slightly different than that of their first kiss. One more mature, more…inviting…And he knew exactly what to do.

Kyouya started the kiss by massaging Kaoru's lips with his own. Kaoru then parted his lips slightly to allow Kyouya entrance. He took the chance to fully explore Kaoru's mouth, but first, he first had to win dominance over Kaoru's own tongue. Once that was done, Kyouya began to attack all the spots in his lover's month that he knew would get sounds out of him. The first sound he made was a half hum half moan. He then started to slightly suck on Kyouya's tongue making him moan instead. That's when Kyouya felt Kaoru wrap his arms around his neck firmly holding them together. Kyouya replied back by wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist, pressing every inch of his body against his own. It was Kaoru's turn to moan.

The battle continued until they started seeing spots due to the lack of oxygen.

Kyouya pulled away first. Kaoru slowly opened his eyes. His breathing was heavy. Kyouya rested his head on Kaoru's forehead. He looked his lover in the eye. He looked back at Kyouya with eyes overflowing with love. They began to laugh.

Kyouya kissed Kaoru again, but this time it was a small kiss.

"I love you," He said wrapping his arm around Kaoru's waist to lead him to the car that was waiting.

"I love you too," Kaoru laid his head on Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya opened the car door for him and Kaoru got in. Kyouya walked to the driver's side and got in. He put his seat belt on and started the car. The last thing he did before they left was take Kaoru's hand.

"Well geez," Kaoru started. "Seems I forgot your present back in our room." He looked over at Kyouya, "Could you please hurry back so that I can give it to you before the night's up?" Kaoru leaned over and kissed Kyouya on his cheek. Kyouya blinked.

He turned his head to look at Kaoru. He saw a small little sparkle in his lover's eyes. He hurried back to the resort in all due haste and he really enjoyed Kaoru's present.

End.


End file.
